1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to septic systems and more specifically to a process for waste treatment, for preventing system failures, and for rejuvenating failed systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In septic systems, there are frequently failures of the system resulting in water backups into homes and businesses, or insufficient treatment of the waste materials resulting in pollution of the area around the septic tanks, or drain fields, and potential runoffs which may damage ecosystems, streams, rivers, and nearby properties.
Failures of septic systems occur for a variety of reasons, including, overloading the septic tank with grease, fats and oils, which overburden the system. The septic system effectiveness may be reduced by the use of soaps, antibiotics, or chemicals which kill the organisms intended to biologically break down the waste materials in the septic system. The septic tank may also contain too high of a concentration of organic solids which can clog the septic tank.
The septic system may fail due to lack of oxygen in the septic tank, or in the drain field, or both. The organisms that break down the organic materials in the septic system need oxygen to thrive. If the organism population is reduced by lack of oxygen, cleaning chemicals, antibacterial soaps, medications, or other chemicals, the system can fail due to the septic tank being clogged with materials not broken down by the organisms. Further, organisms open the soil up and aerate the drain field. Without a healthy population of such organisms, the drain field and surrounding soils may become compressed and impermeable, or an overdeveloped biomat may develop, causing a backup of waste into the household or business, or a surfacing of the waste above the drain field and consequent run off and pollution.
A process of treating wastes in a septic system is needed which will restore unhealthy or blocked septic systems and keep septic systems healthy to protect the system from breakdowns and protect the environment.